


【海王】【奥瑟】至疏至亲(ABO,Orthur,Nc17,三俗梗)

by pdddyxl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：ABO设定，海陆战争背景，三俗战(和)俘(亲)梗。依旧是只有海底居民才有ABO性别之分的设定，陆地和海洋都不太接纳混血的亚瑟。





	1. Chapter 1

亚瑟可以品尝到自己口中略带腥咸的气味儿，当然这并不是因为他在海中，而是因为他正含着自己弟弟粗长勃起的阴茎。长发的男人几乎算得上是半裸的跪伏在亚特兰蒂斯的现任国王腿间，上身穿着属于陆人的宽松衣袍。那根阴茎圆润厚重的顶端挤压着亚瑟的喉咙，让他本能地感到窒息和想要呕吐。亚瑟并不擅长这个，他是个长期漂流在海洋中的男人，他同陆地上的女性做爱的次数都屈指可数，更别提帮同性深喉。长发的男人稍稍动了动自己埋在对方腿间的头颅，想要让那根阴茎从自己口中退出一些。可是不行，亚瑟并没有做到，因为奥姆扯着他的长发，用力摁压着他的后脑，强迫他更深更深地把那根阴茎含在口中，肆无忌惮地操着他的喉咙。

亚瑟感觉到窒息，恍惚间仿佛有种海水随之呛入他肺部的错觉。他极其勉强的动着舌头，努力用自己柔软的舌面去讨好那个埋在他喉咙处的龟头。亚瑟仍然记得他来到此地前其他陆人同他讲的话，他们渴望和平，希望能通过海洋和陆地共融的方式来暂时停止这场战争。

是的，暂时终止，所有人都知道这场战争是不可能轻而易举地结束的，在海洋和陆地之间找到一个平衡点之前，分别居住在这两片土地上的人民永远都不可能达成共识。而将亚瑟·库里作为“桥梁”交给七海之王也不过是缓兵之计，拥有着一半陆人血统一半海洋血统的男人是这两个世界相连的爱情结晶。他曾经因为在俄罗斯救助了诸多落难的船员，而备受爱戴，而现在看来这两个世界似乎都在排斥他。陆人不信任亚瑟属于海洋的那部分血统，海洋的子民则憎恶他源于陆人的肮脏血统。

但是在维科的帮助下，再加上随着战争的白热化，此刻两方均伤亡惨重，现任的七海霸主、亚特兰蒂斯的奥姆王，总算是勉强答应下了这样和解的要求。亚瑟之前生活在陆地上，人们没有第二性别之分，而教导他的维科又是个完全的Beta。这让亚瑟几乎不会接触到源于信息素的骚扰，以至于到他回归亚特兰蒂斯之前为止，他都并没有觉醒第二性别。而再次回到海中，亚瑟属于亚特兰蒂斯的那部分血液似乎又再次沸腾起来，让他迅速地进入了分化的阶段。而海底居民显然不会让一个可能会威胁到海洋安全的战俘分化成一位Alpha，他们用了些无伤大雅的“小手段”，帮助亚瑟完成了分化。

 

亚瑟艰难的含着自己口中的阴茎，抬眼看着同自己流淌着同样血脉的弟弟，漂亮的金色双眸因为窒息和呕吐欲而本能地呛咳出了些许泪水。在海中的眼泪难以辨别，它们总是很快便随着水流被冲刷干净，奥姆只能通过周围飘浮着的那些细小气泡，来判断亚瑟的极限。他在每次亚瑟快要无法呼吸的时候，才施舍般的将自己的阴茎从对方的口中抽出些许，随即再度顶入对方柔软的口腔深处，肆意地蹂躏操弄对方的喉咙。

亚瑟不会反抗，奥姆很清楚这点，因为他知道亚瑟必定在想同他相似的事情，又或者被那些手段肮脏的陆人早就对亚瑟提出了诸如此类的建议。他们忌讳亚瑟属于亚特兰蒂斯人民的那一半高贵的血统，害怕亚瑟会有一天背叛他们。如今的和平条约不光是为了要亚瑟束缚、监视奥姆，无形之间也束缚住了亚瑟。他们希望混血的年轻人可以在必要的时候为七海之王孕育子嗣，表面上说着想要尽可能长久的维持这份虚伪的「和平」，实际上也不过是下一次开战前的缓兵之计罢了。

而奥姆也正是这么想的，他会想办法标记自己哥哥，让亚瑟为他孕育子嗣，让这个强大的男人沦为他床上的婊子，受欲望所困。而他们的孩子——奥姆不会留着那些混血杂种的，就算他们仅仅有四分之一的陆人血统也不行，他会把那些杂种通通流放到海底深沟去，让他们被那些壕沟中的低等怪物啃得连骨头都不剩。而七海之王会和他真正的王妃——泽贝尔的湄拉公主，拥有其他的继承人，高贵的、纯血的，完全属于海洋的孩子。

每当奥姆这么想着，他心中便划过一丝施虐的快意，他的哥哥是他母亲被流放处死的根源，他永远都不能原谅这个曾经素未谋面、却残忍地夺走了自己母亲的男人。奥姆再次用力地扯住亚瑟柔软的卷发，狠狠将对方的头颅向自己的胯下摁压下去。亚瑟小心翼翼地收着牙齿，毫无防备地接纳了他。对方柔软的口腔顺从地包裹着奥姆巨大的阴茎，因为本能的吞咽反应，而贴着他的龟头而收缩着裹紧的喉管给了他极大的愉悦感。

虽然奥姆很想要看看自己哥哥那张漂亮的脸蛋儿，被射满了精液的样子，但是这种事情在海中可没法直接做到，所以奥姆选择了直接射在自己哥哥的嘴里。从阴茎顶端喷涌而出的精液几乎是毫无阻碍地便涌进了亚瑟的喉咙，为了不被那些液体呛到，亚瑟不得不有些艰难地动着喉咙，努力将那些精液吞入自己口中，诸多略带腥味儿的液体顺着亚瑟的喉管直接呛到了他的胃里。在维持这个姿势把精液数尽脱下之后，长发的男人有些痛苦的把自己弟弟尚还半硬的阴茎从自己口中吐了出来，低头有些痛苦地呛咳了起来。

虽然此刻奥姆很想拽着自己哥哥的头发，让他的脸再度贴近自己的阴茎，强行把自己塞回那个高热濡湿的口腔中。但是他没有，他忍住了，他用力扯着亚瑟的长发，那个代表着陆地与海洋混血的长发，由深棕慢慢褪变成同母亲一样的浅金色的长发。那个肮脏的、丑陋的、却又柔软漂亮到惹得人心烦意乱的长发。奥姆地用力扯住了它们，强迫自己的哥哥抬头同自己对视，他看着亚瑟浅金色的双眸，不知为何在恍惚间便想到了陆地上的光和蜜。

 

“你大可放开我，接受我的挑战，同我战斗。”

亚瑟努力压抑着喘息，活像个Alpha一般这么挑衅到。但是亚瑟如此认真的请求，却惹得七海之王像是听到什么天大的笑话似的，唇角间轻蔑而又嘲弄的笑意不由自主地更浓了几分。

“亚特兰蒂斯人并非蛮族，我不同Omega战斗。”

奥姆理所当然地这么说着，却被亚瑟起身跨坐到腰间，直直地压在了床上。七海之王饶有兴致地看着骑在自己身上的这只野狗，看着亚瑟上身穿着的背心松松垮垮地随着水流缓慢飘浮。几乎是失去了衣服所有遮盖作用一般，同自己哥哥的动作而不断暴露出那个柔软鼓胀的诱人胸部来。

“你明知道我和那些柔弱的Omega不同！”

亚瑟微微喘息着，有些恼怒地用力攥紧了奥姆做工精致的衣领。他们两个人都很清楚亚瑟现在在撒谎，或许这个混血种的确是比其他Omega在体格上强壮了那么一些，但是亚瑟才刚刚分化身体却要比其他分化许久的Omega对于信息素要敏感上许多。就好像现在，亚瑟越是贴近奥姆，越是被自己的弟弟强迫着吞咽下精液，他的身体便无法控制的越兴奋，后穴便不可抑制地更柔软濡湿。

亚瑟可以清晰地感觉但源于奥姆的信息素，尽管在理论上，维科已经告知了亚瑟他们在交合的时候究竟会发生什么。可是从心理和生理上，从未体验过这种感觉的亚瑟，仍然对这样陌生的、无法控制的本能欲望而感到恐惧。他可以感受到奥姆原本清冽冰冷的信息素随着他们之间距离的不断贴近，而突兀地变得暴戾而又富有侵略性了起来。奥姆的气味儿就像是一根巨大的冰柱，残忍地剖开了亚瑟的身体，把他体内敏感脆弱的地方不由分说地搅动得湿热柔软一塌糊涂。

而奥姆很显然也清楚自己对于亚瑟的影响，年轻的七海之王几乎是毫不犹豫地便扯掉了亚瑟的裤子，用力揉捏着自己哥哥肉感十足的臀部，顺势自己把微凉的指尖抵入了亚瑟早已经湿软着，微微收缩着开阖的后穴内。此刻那里的软肉因为欲望而极其熨帖地、感激而又迫切地包裹住了奥姆的两根手指，无比渴望的缠绕在那两根修长而又骨节整齐的指尖，像是为了诉说有多欢迎对方快点操进自己体内似的，淫荡却又无法控制地、一波一波地本能收缩着，来回甜蜜地裹紧。

为此年轻的七海治王像是体会到了什么乐趣一般，更加得寸进尺地将指尖向自己哥哥体内的敏感处摁压了过去。奥姆在那个热情地收缩着的、湿热柔软的小洞内来回浅浅地戳刺摁压着，用手指来回操弄着自己哥哥湿的淌水儿的后穴。他时不时地分开自己的手指，任由亚瑟体内所涌出的那些甜蜜的爱液顺着他的两指缓缓流出，带出些许情色而又黏稠水声。奥姆享受着他哥哥被欲望所困，被情欲所折磨的样子，乐此不疲地玩弄着亚瑟早已经变得湿热柔软的穴。他很清楚自己的Omega现在已经快要忍耐不住了，这不光是因为亚瑟紧绷的身体，又或者高昂着头微微颤抖、不断吐露着前液的阴茎，也是因为海水中亚瑟越来越甜蜜浓稠的信息素。

那是海洋中没有的味道，像是太阳又像是蜂蜜，金灿灿又暖乎乎的，像是正午刺破海面的阳光一般，温暖明亮的，在海水中随着水流缓缓流动。奥姆听母亲讲述过阳光，讲述过枫糖，讲述过自己的哥哥和陆地上的事情。可是他从没想到自己有一天能真正见到他们，就好像他从来都没想过自己有一天会失去母亲似的，奥姆也认为自己永远都不可能和这些东西产生交集。毕竟他从小便是生在阳光鲜少触及的海底，在父亲严厉的教导下不断学习如何成为明君，如何保护亚特兰蒂斯的子民的。

 

“你有何不同？”

奥姆故作轻蔑地询问着，转而将骑在自己身上的兄长反手压在了身下。他顺势分开了亚瑟因为欲望和羞耻而微微向内并拢的双腿，迫使对方将自己的私处展露在自己眼前。看着亚瑟健康的小麦色皮肤因此而无法控制地染上了些许浅红，奥姆不由得感到自己心中某种源于Alpha本能的、不可名状的征服欲在无意间被极大的满足了。

年轻的七海之王饶有兴致地逗弄着自己的Omega，随之将自己微凉的手指，埋入对方早已经湿的一塌糊涂的臀缝间。他的指尖在那个柔软而又诱人地、微微开阖着的穴口处来回滑动摩擦，却故意迟迟都不抵入。为此亚瑟有些控制不住地发出了几声模糊的呻吟，柔软的小穴经过了手指的扩张和操弄，此刻有些食髓知味地、淫荡而又渴望地收缩着。原本早就已经为交合所准备好的身体，现在更是被拨撩的空虚到有些无法忍耐。

亚瑟不得不承认，他的确很希望自己的弟弟现在可以大发慈悲地满足自己，用他巨大的阴茎将自己的身体完全打开，再用那个不知道什么的所谓的结将他狠狠地结在这里，把他的肚子里射满精液。这样近乎于本能的、陌生而又可怕欲望，让亚瑟莫名地感到了些许恐惧。从生理上来说他的确渴望被满足，他的后穴柔软灼热，湿的几乎在淌水儿，迫切地等待着他的Alpha进入。但是从心理上来说，他不想屈服于这样的欲望，而很显然，不管亚瑟怎么做，他的弟弟似乎都不打算帮助他。

年轻的亚特兰蒂斯之王有些粗暴的揉捏着自家兄肉感十足的臀部，用力紧握住那团手感极佳的软肉。他注意到亚瑟私处的皮肤，那里因为长期包裹在衣装之下而显露出了一种，不同于身体其他各处的白皙，似乎是在故意惹人在上面留下些什么痕迹似的。奥姆饶有兴致地挤压着自己手中的这两团软肉，随之将自己厚重的阴茎头部抵到了对方那个柔软的，不断微微开阖的小穴处。为此亚瑟有些紧张地本能地绷紧了身体，更多甜蜜的爱液随之从他濡湿的穴内被挤了出来。

亚瑟无法控制地喘息着，他可以感觉到自己弟弟巨大的阴茎毫无停顿地、直直地用力撞入了他的体内。而他早已经准备好的小穴几乎是没什么阻碍地便将那根大家伙吃了进去，并且饥渴地、仿佛多么离不开这根大家伙似的、欣喜若狂地收缩吮吸着，任由那个圆润厚重的头部狠狠地楔在他刚刚成型的、柔软狭窄的体腔口上。为此亚瑟几乎在一瞬间便激烈地射精了，不光是他的体腔内随之涌出了更多爱液，并且浓稠的精液也随着微微颤抖的阴茎被激烈地射了出来。当然这些浑浊而又令人羞耻的白液并没有在海中停留多久，而是很快化作一抹浅淡的白浊融在了海水之中。这是某种陌生的、区别于男性射精的完全不同的快感，生理性质的泪水无法控制地从亚瑟的眼眶中溢了出来，他颤抖着，腿根乃至脚趾都因为这样的高潮而舒服的酥麻发软。长发的男人像是有些无法反应过来似的绷紧了身体，后穴一波一波地收缩着，难以控制地被卷入了某种高潮的愉悦之中。

奥姆并没有因为自己哥哥突兀的高潮，而好心地停下自己当前操弄的动作。年轻的王像是不满于自己的Omega先于自己高潮一般，惩罚似的更加用力分开了亚瑟的双腿，以一个更容易被侵犯的姿势冲撞着自己哥哥湿软灼热的后穴。更多密集而又沉重的抽插一下下地顶撞在亚瑟敏感的体腔口上，狠狠地向亚瑟的身体内部碾磨着顶撞过去。让尚还沉浸在高潮之中的Omega有些无法控制的微微抽搐着身子，本能的从自己的体腔深处溢出了更多甜腻的汁液。温热甜腻的液体湿淋淋地喷洒在他的甬道内，把他本就湿热的小穴变得更加柔软滑腻、便于进出。诸多爱液随着后穴内不断抽插的动作而被带出了些许，黏糊糊地蹭在那个被阴茎完全撑开的、冲撞操弄的有些泛红穴口周围。

奥姆撩开自己哥哥上身穿着的粗糙丑陋的背心，随着自己一下下更加深入的顶撞，毫不留情地用力揉捏拉扯着亚瑟柔软鼓胀的胸部，用指尖来回碾磨着自己哥哥胸口那两个充血硬挺、备受冷落的小东西。他就像是一位真正温柔地情人一般，俯身亲吻着亚瑟柔软的唇，纠缠着对方那个惊慌失措的舌，轻轻舔过对方的下唇。而他的下身却是毫不留情地、甚至更加凶狠用力地楔入了自己哥哥的体内。奥姆可以感觉到，亚瑟原本紧紧闭合的体腔口此刻也因为他密集且凶狠的顶撞而碾磨，而乖巧地松动了些许，顺从地为他张开了一条狭窄的缝隙。

巨大的结随着奥姆一下下地律动而挤了进来，亚瑟可以感觉到自己后穴被那个充血鼓胀、巨大到几乎是可怕的结狠狠撑开了。意料之中的酸痛带着某种被完全操开的羞耻侵袭了亚瑟的身体，他有些抗拒却也有些脱力的握着自己弟弟的肩膀，微微颤抖着挺着身体，伴随着再一次的射精，用自己柔软的体腔接纳了源于自己弟弟的众多精液。

这个过程持续了有那么一会，亚瑟可以明显感觉到自己体内被精液所充满，以及后穴被狠狠结住的那种酸痛而又鼓胀的感觉。奥姆随着高潮而用力咬住了自己哥哥脖颈处那个可以留下标记的位置，他几乎是毫不犹豫地标记了亚瑟，尽管他们留着相同的血液，是同母异父的兄弟，亚特兰蒂斯的王还是有些抗拒不了本能地、毫不犹豫地标记了自己血缘上的哥哥。

 

“维科常说你才是七海霸主，而现在你只不过是个没用的Omega罢了。”

奥姆心满意足地感受着亚瑟温暖而又香甜的气味儿因为他们之间更深地链接，而随之染上了一层他的清凉冰冷，几乎称得上是温柔地这么说道。他满意地用舌尖舔舐过亚瑟后颈那个刚刚成型的标记，缓慢地将自己的阴茎从那个柔软高热、被完全操透了的小洞中抽了出来。没有了那个巨大鼓胀的结的阻挡，亚瑟体腔内吃不下的精液，随之缓缓从他那个微张的小洞中流了出来，浓稠且不受控制地淌到了海水中。

“战争并非明智之举，但陆人让我们走投无路。”想到自己死去的子民，七海之王停顿了一下，随后又难得耐心地继续解释道。

“他们的欲望永无止境，除非你能找到我们之间的平衡点，否则这场战争永远都不会结束。他们忌讳我们强大的力量，忌讳海洋的血统，而你也不过是这之中被陆人抛弃的可悲的牺牲品罢了。”

“如果你放我找到三叉戟，我会结束这场战争。”

亚瑟抗拒着自己渴望被Alpha所安抚的、属于Omega本能，有些艰难的咬紧牙根这么说道。而奥姆看着自己哥哥微微闪动着的浅金色瞳孔，不知为何感到莫名的心中一动。

“如果你能做到。”

他这么许诺着。

TBC？？？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：ABO设定，海陆战争背景，三俗战(和)俘(亲)梗。依旧是只有海底居民才有ABO性别之分的设定，陆地和海洋都不太接纳混血的亚瑟。

亚瑟没有想到，自己的弟弟竟然真的如此信守承诺地放任他去找失落的三叉戟，甚至还按照他的要求把维科暂借给了他帮忙。亚瑟还以为之前奥姆的许诺不过是在床上哄哄他罢了，他怎么想都觉得自己在床上的糟糕表现以及对于亚特兰蒂斯之王的各种忤逆行为，已经足够为他赢得一份软禁而不是这样的人身自由。

而当亚瑟问起自己弟弟维科的事情时，奥姆的反应也着实让他感到意外。毕竟在陆地与海洋达成当下短暂的休战之前，维科是站在亚瑟这边的。虽然奥姆曾任用维科为重臣，可是维科却帮助亚瑟并且教导亚瑟，背叛了奥姆辜负了他的信任。但是奥姆提起维科的时候，却还是毫无芥蒂一副风轻云淡的表情。

维科效忠的是亚特兰蒂斯，并不是海洋领主。奥姆曾经对亚瑟这么说过，我们有着一样的目的，都想要保护亚特兰蒂斯。所以他才会选择无条件地辅佐我，而现在他认为你才是最好的王，所以背弃了我，这与他的初衷并不违背。我虽然不会再给予他什么实权，但是却也不会完全把他的建议当耳旁风，毕竟他是不会背叛亚特兰蒂斯的，我可以相信他这点。

奥姆说这些话的时候，冰蓝色的眼睛难得地带上了一点浅淡的温度，这让亚瑟觉得他弟弟其实并没有完全长成一个混蛋。是的，在亚瑟和奥姆朝夕相处的这些日子里，他难得地看到了一个在战场之外的海洋领主。不似每次进攻陆地时那样的暴戾而又残酷，而是宽容而又博学、努力而又自律的。亚瑟不得不承认或许之前他对自己弟弟的认知都太片面了，毕竟他们站在不同的立场上，就算想要更好地了解彼此，也没有任何机会。

亚瑟为过去自己对奥姆的偏见感到抱歉，他甚至有点抱歉他曾经对奥姆说了那么多过分的话。而同时在维科的帮助下，他寻找失落的三叉戟这件事很快便有了极大的进展。先遣队在沙砾之海、也就是人类口中的撒哈拉沙漠里找到了旧时亚特兰蒂斯国王留下的密信——

 

「这支三叉戟中蕴藏着亚特兰蒂斯的力量， 倘若落入恶人手中，会带来灭顶之灾。但在继承人手里，这支三叉戟能够协助他统一海陆。如果想要得到这份力量，必须要先证明自我。启程前往世界尽头的地心藏海，瓶子会标明前行的道路。只有在真正的君王手中，才能真正看清。」

 

当然随这条密信而来的，还有个古旧的玻璃瓶，瓶底印着不知指向何方的地图。而尽管这封密信看起来如此的浅显易懂，可实际上却没人能成功破解它，就算博学如维科也不行。亚瑟想要寻求奥姆的帮助，他觉得既然对方已经容许他去寻找失落的三叉戟，那么对于自己所找到的线索他也没什么好隐瞒的。只是亚瑟发觉自己最近越来越难以捕捉到这位亚特兰蒂斯之王的踪迹了。之前他只要按照奥姆格外规律的作息便能轻而易举地找自己的弟弟，而近期却不是如此。

就算迟钝如亚瑟也察觉到了，最近奥姆似乎比往日更加繁忙，陪伴在亚瑟身边的时间也少了许多，身上还总是带着亚瑟所不熟悉的、让他觉得浑身不舒服气味儿——事实上也就是其他Omega的信息素。

亚瑟拒绝承认这样的不舒适是他在吃醋，说真的、他怎么可能同奥姆吃醋，那可是他的弟弟而他们的结合不过是政治压力下的利益纽带。维科早已经把亚特兰蒂斯人特殊的生理构造掰开揉碎地和亚瑟讲了个清楚，虽然对于陆地上的人来说这样的性别分类有些难以理解，不过事到如今亚瑟也不得不接受自己分化成了一个Omega、并且被自己弟弟标记的这个事实。毕竟事已至此，他拒绝接受也没用。

亚瑟自己都无法否认，他就是对奥姆身上沾着的、其他Omega的信息素感到不适。奥姆身上那些奇怪的该死的甜甜腻腻的味道，亚瑟每每闻到便会觉得胃中一阵翻涌。但是他也同样记得维科对他说过，Omega之间本来就会对彼此的信息素相互产生排斥。尤其是亚瑟之前都生活在陆地上，从未接触过类似的气味，现在后天分化情况又比较特殊，肯定会对信息素更加敏感。再加上他被奥姆标记，Omega对自己Alpha身上其他Omega的信息素感到别扭综是再正常不过的事了。

综上所述亚瑟觉得自己并没有在吃奥姆的醋，也没有把自己推入一个将强扭的政治婚婚发展成真爱的尴尬境地。顶多只是刚刚分化便被标记，情况过于特殊以至于对信息素格外敏感而已。

而虽然奥姆身上其他Omega强烈的信息素的味道让亚瑟感到不适，亚瑟还是假装无所谓地找到、并且询问了奥姆对于旧时的亚特兰蒂斯之王留下的这封密信的看法。面对亚瑟的求助奥姆倒是一如既往的认真，甚至还去亚特兰蒂斯的图书馆查证了旧籍。毕竟虽然现在的亚特兰蒂斯人自小便生活在海底，但亚特兰王则是经历了从陆地沉入海中的变迁，所以他的密信中就算暗含着与陆地相连的信息奥姆也不会觉得奇怪。

最终奥姆确定亚特兰王所指的方位，是海陆变迁之后，现如今称作意大利的某处。他将这件事告诉了亚瑟，并且建议亚瑟去陆地上看看。

 

“过几日我会与你一同前去。”

奥姆边皱着眉头翻弄着手中的公文，边十分理所当然地同亚瑟这么说到。

“什么？为什么？”

听到自己弟弟的话，亚瑟几乎是不假思索地反问了出来。他有些意外奥姆的决定，但是比起这些，他更好奇奥姆手中那些厚厚的公文都写了些什么，竟然能让亚特兰蒂斯之王如此苦恼。亚瑟不禁思考着这会不会是那场战争的损耗报告、又或者死亡通知吗，还是另一份人类报复性地污染海洋的信息单呢？

可惜从这个角度亚瑟什么都看不到，当然奥姆也不会让他看到。他纯血的弟弟才不会让个混血杂种来干预亚特兰蒂斯的政事，更别提亚瑟还是个曾经同他现在对立面的混血。事实上他并不在乎什么政事也不想窃取亚特兰蒂斯的机密，他只是有点在意这样下去自己弟弟的身体是否能吃得消罢了。

“因为现在陆地和海洋的关系很紧张，我不能放你一个人去陆地上。况且你是我的Omega，我有责任保护你。”

奥姆这么说着，又翻动了几下手中的公文，随后轻轻叹了口气，有些苦恼地揉了揉自己的眉间。亚瑟犹豫了一下，最终还是没有主动靠上前去。

“你不用担心我，我从小就生活在陆地上，很熟悉那里。”

不得不说，亚瑟对于自己弟弟这样别扭的关切还是十分感动的。他理解从小生活在海底的奥姆会觉得陆地上很危险，只是他觉得这样的担忧对于亚瑟这样原本就在陆地上生活了几十年的人来说，实在是没必要。

“不用担心你？你明白自己现在所处的位置吧？”

听到这句异想天开的话，奥姆有些不屑地冷哼了一声。冰蓝色的双眼直直地看向亚瑟，轻蔑而又带着几分愠怒，仿佛自己刚刚听到了什么天大的笑话一样。

“我…”

亚瑟被自己弟弟反问地一时语塞，有时候他也不知道奥姆是真的担心他、还是打心底里就觉得他不过是个麻烦的混血杂种而已。毕竟亚瑟的确不懂得太多政治相关的事情，也不了解如今海洋和陆地究竟是怎样的利益关系。他迟钝地意识到或许自己早已经被自己体内那份复杂的血统推入了夹缝之中，而一直以来对于这些问题他似乎都思考的太少了。

“那如果你陪我去陆地上，亚特兰蒂斯无人管理，要是有陆地上的人突然来袭怎么办？”

亚瑟有些底气不足地这么询问着，看得出他是真的担心亚特兰蒂斯的事情。

“不过几日而已，我会安排好接下来的诸多事宜。况且现在还在休战期…”

奥姆停顿了一下，好像是被亚瑟如此诚恳的提问逗笑了，原本抿成一条线的唇角难得微微上扬了起来。而后又继续说道。

“你觉得吸气种会是这样的无耻之徒吗？”

“嗯…”

亚瑟想到酒吧里找他合影请他喝酒的那些人，想到自来熟的酒吧老板、温柔待他的邻居小姑娘，以及那些不断呼吁着和平与谈判，呼吁着保护环境、保护海洋的人。而后他又想到海陆战争开始之前，陆地上国与国之间发生的几场大的战役，战争开始之后各国之间的丑陋的利益战争，有的人拽住他不纯的血统质疑他帮助陆地的动机，以及极端政客们最终隐晦地建议向海底排放更多污染物作为威胁、以及把那些工业废物当成生化武器投入海底之类的行为。

为了保护某些重要的东西，人类不得不提防自己的同族，也不得不提醒他人提防他们。但尽管如此，亚瑟也从来都没有讨厌过那些陆地上的人。毕竟人类作为一个整体而言很复杂，大家固执己见不断在争吵，有好有坏、仿佛永远无法站在同一条直线上。亚瑟同奥姆一样厌恶那些在战争开始之后反而变本加厉地破坏海洋的极端分子，他们仿佛完全没有意识到其实陆地和海洋事实上是链接在一起的。如果海洋真的被破坏殆尽，那么陆地也一定会得到相应的报复，人类如果再不做出让步与亚特兰蒂斯达成协议，那么他们自己也会逐渐失去适合生存的环境。

“我们什么时候出发？”

亚瑟不想争执，他有些生硬地扯开话题，而奥姆对此则是沉默地思考了片刻，难得地没有追问。

“几周之后，待我与湄拉的婚礼结束。”

奥姆轻描淡写地这么回应道，却让亚瑟像是被倒抚的猫咪似的直接炸起了毛。

“什么婚礼？为什么我不知道？这几天你身上那些难闻的气味儿是那个叫湄拉的？那时候就太晚了！不对，你又要政治联姻？”

太多问题一股脑地越入脑中，亚瑟几乎是不假思索地便全部问了出来。他也没考虑哪些是真的疑惑，哪些是关心关切，而哪些又听起来醋味儿十足。

“是我与贝泽尔的现任公主、湄拉·泽贝拉·查拉的婚礼。这个婚约在我很小的时候便已经订下，你不知道是因为你并非亚特兰蒂斯的子民，而且最近又都在忙着寻找失落的三叉戟。是的，最近我身上的信息素的确是湄拉公主的，我倒是没想到你还会介意这个，下次我会清理干净再来见你。”说出这句话的时候，奥姆忍不住稍稍扬了扬唇，而后又恢复了平日里那副波澜不惊的表情，继续对亚瑟解释道，“这是政治联姻没错，但我同湄拉公主一同长大，均由我们的母亲亚特兰娜抚养成人，所以我与她也并非毫无感情可言。”

“不…不不不，不行。那时候就太晚了！你也希望早点找到失落的三叉戟将海陆推向和平吧？”

亚瑟头脑发热地这么胡言乱语着，语速太快甚至险些咬到自己的舌头。他可没听说亚特兰蒂斯不是一夫一妻制，又或者他和奥姆这样的关系根本不算合法夫妻？当下亚瑟也不知道自己究竟是在意能不能找到那个童话传说里的三叉戟更多、还是在意奥姆明明已经标记了他却还要同别人结婚更多了。总之此刻亚瑟脑中只有一个念头，不能让奥姆、让自己的Alpha和那个湄拉什么什么的公主结婚。

“的确是国事更重。”

奥姆沉默了一下，似乎是真的认真思考了亚瑟刚刚的那些胡言乱语，最终微扬着唇角说到。

“那么便将婚礼推迟，我明日与你前往陆地。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奥姆是故意跳坑的XD


	3. Chapter 3

就连亚瑟自己也没想到，他再次回到陆地上的时候，身边陪着他的竟然是奥姆。没错，就是那位令陆地上的人类闻风丧胆的海洋领主，现任亚特兰蒂斯之王，亚瑟同母异父的弟弟——奥姆·马略斯。如果几个月之前谁告诉亚瑟他会同自己弟弟和和气气地在一起寻找失落的三叉戟，那么亚瑟肯定会觉得那个人喝多了。毕竟那时候亚瑟觉得奥姆就是个不可理喻的混蛋，他们永远不可能理解彼此，更别提并肩作战。

但是现在、通过这几个月与奥姆的接触，亚瑟对自己弟弟的看法已然改变了不少。虽然在这期间，他们也曾闹出不少不愉快，但总的来说，亚瑟觉得他与奥姆的关系是在向一个良好的方向发展的。是的，尽管亚瑟并不清楚奥姆对他的看法是否有所改变，但他的确是重新认识了一下自己的弟弟。

他们自海洋登上陆地，因为这是海洋领主对陆地的一次秘密造访，所以奥姆甚至屈尊降贵地穿上了维科为他们准备的人类服饰。亚瑟从一开始便说明他只要原来在岸上会穿的那些背心夹克牛仔裤就好，奥姆则是在听从了亚瑟的建议之后勉为其难地选了一套暗色的西装。回到了陆地终于可以重新戴上自己原本十分喜爱的小饰品，亚瑟还是很开心的。在亚特兰蒂斯的时候，亚瑟只能把自己的项链和戒指保存在一个空气舱里，以防止他们被海水腐蚀。

但不得不说他们这样的服装选择看起来完全不搭，两个人看上去就像是来自两个世界的而并非什么同行者。在西装的衬托下，奥姆骨子里那种若有若无的疏离感和贵族气息有增无减，好看到令人歆羡。

 

“我看起来怎么样？”

奥姆换好衣服从舰舱中走出来的时候，亚瑟在心底小小地发出了那么一声惊呼。奥姆的金发服服帖帖一丝不苟地梳在脑后，而那套靛蓝色的西装简直就像是天生为他创作的一般适合他。以至于亚瑟已经完全可以想到陆地上那些小姑娘被眼前这个男人迷的团团转的景象了。但是奥姆本人似乎对此没有什么意识，反而有些不确定般地微微侧头询问亚瑟的意见。

“糟透了。”

亚瑟想也不想地撒谎了，他光是想到奥姆被其他女人围住的样子便觉得心里一阵别扭，完全不想告诉自己弟弟实情。亚瑟从没有像现在一般如此感谢奥姆不了解陆地上的文化与审美方式，让他可以肆无忌惮地钻空子糊弄自己的弟弟。

“原来如此。”

奥姆微微颌首表示自己听到了，他看到亚瑟那样不自然的反应就知道自己哥哥其实在撒谎，只是他不理解亚瑟为什么要这么做，而对此他也不打算过问太多。

“我不会使用这个。我在想你或许有办法。”

亚瑟眼看着那位在海底近乎于全能的亚特兰蒂斯之王，此刻竟然有些苦恼地从身后拿出了一条领带。这个场景别提有多可爱了，他默默地在心底感谢自己的某位富商朋友，让他也有机会学会打领带。

“搞定了。”

亚瑟接过自己弟弟那条领带，有些生疏而又有些笨拙地为奥姆打了一个歪歪扭扭的平结。

“谢谢你。”

奥姆这么说着微微扬了扬唇角，把亚瑟本就心烦意乱觉倍感不适的大脑再度搅成了一团浆糊。亚瑟告诉自己那是他在海底待太久，好不容易要回到陆地出现的不良反应。他同奥姆在更换好人类的服饰之后一同踏上了海滩，因为受到之前海陆战争的影响，原本应当门庭若市的海滩如今空无一人。不远处还有几栋临海而建的高级酒店，不难看出这里曾经度假胜地的辉煌。

 

“真是荒凉…”

亚瑟小声感叹着，他完全没想到曾经繁荣的临海城市，因为战争、竟已经成了现在这副破败的景象。

“你还总说如此荒芜的地方是你的家。”

奥姆顺着亚瑟的视线望过去，仿佛这一切都与自己无关一般十分淡然地说道。

“这是因为之前你总是把垃圾扔回沙滩上好吧！而且陆地上并不全是这样的！”

“是的，你们还有恶心的城市、融化冰盖的工厂、泄露之后就会把有害物质直接排放到海里的核能发电机、不断伤害海洋生物的白色垃圾山，还有…”

“等下等下等下！当权的人确实很讨厌，但是陆地上也有很多可爱的地方啊，比如森林、高山、湖泊，还有小松鼠、小兔子…”

亚瑟突兀地打断了奥姆滔滔不绝的指责，他不想再同奥姆进行什么关于海洋与陆地的争执了，毕竟之前他们已经通过战争的方式彼此之间争执了那么久，除了两败俱伤就是激化了海陆矛盾，什么问题都没解决。更何况奥姆所说的这些话亚瑟的确无法反驳，他也同样讨厌这样的行为，但是陆地远没有亚特兰蒂斯发达，想要做到完全不伤害环境的谋求发展几乎是不可能的。

亚瑟希望自己弟弟能看到陆地好的一面，看到更多居住在陆地上善良的人、美好的事情。他希望奥姆可以慢慢地接受、或者哪怕只是不那么讨厌陆地也好，这样他们或许可以在海洋与陆地之间找到一个平衡点，从而将地球上的这两部分再度联合起来、融为一体。

“哼。”

只可惜亚瑟动情的长篇大论，换来的只是奥姆一声轻蔑的冷哼。如此冷淡的反应让亚瑟不禁有些气馁地低下了头，小小地叹了口气。

“我是说…你还不了解陆地，不要着急下结论。”

亚瑟看起来有些无精打采地边走边这么说着，或许是海底太过凉爽而亚瑟又太久没回到陆地上了，此刻他感到自己的身体阵阵发热，就连腹部也随之隐隐作痛。亚瑟无意识地贴近了自己的弟弟，奥姆泛着些许冷意的信息素对于现在的他来说是一种恰到好处的安抚，无形之间缓解了他体内泛起的烧灼感和刺痛感，让亚瑟感到莫名地舒适而又安心。

“你也不了解亚特兰蒂斯。”

奥姆这么回答道，随即像是感觉到了什么不对劲似的皱了皱眉，有些疑惑地看向亚瑟。

“你的脸色很差，还好吗？”

“抱歉…或许我太久没回到陆地上了。”

灼热感和腹部的疼痛愈演愈烈，亚瑟踉跄着走了几步，在双腿发控制不住地发软、脱力得快要摔倒的时候被奥姆一把扶住。

“我们今天就在这里休息，明天再继续。”

奥姆陈述着自己的决定，顺势握住了亚瑟纤细的腰部，让对方得以靠在他的身上分散一些重力。亚特兰蒂斯之王的雷厉风行在当下展示的淋漓尽致，丝毫没有留给对方什么选择的余地，说实话现在亚瑟也没什么心情选择了，他的确感到脱力并且需要休息。亚瑟觉得自己就好像刚到海底那会儿似的，现在也对陆地产生水土不服的不良反应了。

亚瑟任由奥姆将他紧紧搂在怀中，他可以感觉到自己弟弟在自己腰间越发收紧的手，可是他甚至不觉得这有什么不对。只是因为不适而不可抗力地、软趴趴地贴在奥姆身上，在心底默默感激着自己弟弟的温柔可靠。这个姿势让他们贴近到几乎可以分享彼此的呼吸，亚瑟甚至可以感受到奥姆透过微凉的皮肤所传递过来的阵阵凉意。奥姆的体温是略低于人类的，他的气味是冰凉、澄澈而又甘冽的，甚至连他的呼吸中都带着海洋那种令人着迷的淡淡咸味。

亚瑟不由自主的贴近了奥姆，因为他的弟弟身上是如此的冰凉而又舒适，气味又是那么的好闻而又令人倍感安心。此刻亚瑟就像是夏天动物园里渴望冰块的大猫一样，尽可能地想要自己高温灼热的皮肤贴近那么一点点甜美的冰凉。亚瑟这样仿佛猫咪撒娇一般毫无防备的贴近，让奥姆的舌根不由自主地泛起了一股甜意。他无意识的指尖用力捏紧了自己哥哥结实的腰部，在陆地上刀枪不入的皮肤此刻在海洋领主的手下是如此的薄且柔软，灼热的蜜色肌肤仿佛轻轻一戳就可以戳破似的，包裹着其下脆弱的脏器与血液。

 

海岸周边的酒店多已经荒废了，或许是因为战争的缘故，这里的原住民也没剩下多少。奥姆带着身体不适的亚瑟寻找了许久，最终在距离海滩较远的地方找到了一家看起来破破烂烂的小旅馆。作为曾经的热门旅游景点，这里还刻意保留着城镇古老的一面，很多建筑也并未染上太多现代的色彩。

旅店的主人是一位慈祥的老妇人，前台还趴着一只呼呼大睡的胖猫。店内充满了木头湿润的香气和海水的咸味，地板踏上去会发出轻微吱呀吱呀的响声。这里的一切都是一种新的体验，但是奥姆并不讨厌这里。海陆战争愈演愈烈之时，政府曾经建议这里的居民全部搬迁，但是有些原住民因为热爱家乡身体不便等等原因留了下来。亚瑟原本担心奥姆讨厌陆地、又不熟悉人类的交流方式，会对店主出言不逊，但事实上听到奥姆所说的话之后，亚瑟清楚是自己多虑了。

“打扰了，我们想要租住这里的房间。”

奥姆这么说着从西装内侧的口袋里掏出了纸币，鉴于这次是行动实属隐秘，奥姆自然准备万全地命人换好了人类使用的货币。海洋领主边付款边控制不住自己好奇心地偷偷瞄向柜台上趴着的那只大猫，此刻猫咪睡得正香，蜷缩着身子时不时地发出代表舒适的呼噜声，长长的毛发看起来软乎乎的。不知为何奥姆本能地想到了平时熟睡的亚瑟，这让他的忍不住又多看了猫咪几眼。

“虽然到处都在说休战的事情，不过海边还是几乎没什么旅客呢。”

老妇人边找零边喃喃自语着，而似乎是注意到了奥姆对于猫咪的关注，她温和地微笑着主动将趴在一旁的猫咪抱了起来，举到了奥姆的眼前。

“她可真是只让人着迷的小美人，是不是？你要不要摸摸看？能被你这么英俊的男人爱抚，我们的小美人也会很开心的。”

老妇人笑眯眯地这么建议着，完全不知道自己眼前这个英俊的金发男人就是战场上令人闻风丧胆的海洋领主。奥姆犹豫了一下，最终还是伸出手来用指尖轻轻蹭了蹭猫咪的额头。

软软的、毛绒绒的，惹得人心里痒痒的——看来真的如亚瑟所说的一样，陆地上偶尔也有好的地方。奥姆更进一步地轻轻揉弄着猫咪的下巴，而这只猫咪似乎很喜欢被这样爱抚似的，满足地眯着眼睛，享受地呼噜着，黏人地不断磨蹭奥姆的指尖。

“你们只要一个房间吗？”

老妇人放下手中的猫咪，边记账边这么确认道。

“是的，他是我的Omega，我不能让他一个人。”

奥姆完全忽视了亚瑟在一旁的暗示，理所当然地这么回答。年迈的老妇人看了看一旁坐着的亚瑟又看了看奥姆，随后露出了一个「我完全理解」的笑容。亚瑟猜测她大概是直接把其中听不懂的词汇——比如说Omega这个词，当做什么基佬之间不可言说的暗号了。

“你的男友很可爱。”

老妇人诚恳地这么称赞着，随即将房间的钥匙交给了奥姆，“希望你们可以在这里度过愉快的一天。”

 

奥姆将亚瑟带入屋内的时候，感到自己舌根处泛起的那股甜美诱人的气味儿变得更浓重了。他将已经开始有些意识模糊的亚瑟轻轻放在床上，让对方得以用一个舒服的姿势躺平，随后脱下自己的西装外套挂在了走廊处的衣架上。

房间内的温度随着越发浓郁的信息素，而无法控制地变得灼热了起来。奥姆不习惯这样，但并不是完全不喜欢，这对他来说试一次全新的体验。海水总是会冲淡带走一切，而陆地则会让这样的欲望和情感显露无疑。房间内太热了，奥姆不得不扯掉了亚瑟为他打好的领带，将衬衫顶端的扣子打开了几颗。亚瑟打的平结虽然歪歪扭扭且并不漂亮，但是奥姆依旧喜欢这个。

“你发情了，哥哥。”

奥姆这么说着，坐在床边稍稍贴近了自己的兄长。他偶尔会这么称呼亚瑟，带着几分刻意和占有欲。而此刻已经快要完全进入发情期的亚瑟脑中早已经融成了一团浆糊，除了一个听起来疑惑而又柔软的疑问词，他所回应奥姆的更多是自己甜美而又诱人的信息素。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于又能写肉了!!!


End file.
